


always end up here

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Series: Unofficial Fictober 2k19 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, mentions of other relationships, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: somehow they always end up as each other's fake girlfriends.





	always end up here

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shortest snippet of a thing i've ever written and all it's done is made me want to write more. why do they always end up as each other's fake dates??? because i'm trash for this ship. 
> 
> this is very very short. also i love this ship. also i’m writing a holiday in handcuffs au for this ship some time this holiday season, look out for it. i’m so behind, i will always be behind. this is not going to be complete in october. nothing ever is. life is hard. i underestimated how much of a big job writing 62 prompts is

"I'm sorry," Ema said softly, giving the other girl a small smile. "I know you didn't ask for this." 

Chiara shook her head, "There's worse things to be doing," she said. And really, pretending to be Ema's girlfriend to a party with the other's parents was truly not the worst thing she could be doing this weekend. Watching her little sister and her girlfriend moon over each other was up there.

Ema brightened. "Well thank you anyway." She sighed as she bent slightly to get closer to the hall mirror, "I love my parents-" 

The rest went unsaid. 

"I get it." Last fall, when she had been heading back home, she had gotten Ema to come home with her for the same reason. Of course, she hadn't told the other that her family thought they were dating.

Ema hummed brightly, running a hand through the ends of her hair, before saying, "Okay, lets go, we've got a long drive and I still have to explain my parent's relationship to you." 

Chiara screwed up her face, "What does that mean?" She asked. 

"Well I have ema, which is my mom and I mostly call her aïtah since she let isa, my dad, name me while she was unconscious, and after them two is édesapa, which is," Ema paused, frowning slightly, "Aïtah and isa's boyfriend."

Chiara laughed after a moment. "My Nonno is actually my dad and you're over here acting like your parents being poly is a weird thing." 

"It is!" Ema argued, "And so is your Nonno."

**Author's Note:**

> ema = estonian. means mom.   
aïtah = finnish. means mom.   
isa = estonian. means dad.   
édesapa = hungarian. means father.   
nonno = italian. means grandfather. 
> 
> all translations come from google translate. remember it’s not always truthful. if anything is wrong, please be nice and tell me. also yes, i’ve constantly used ema for nyo!estonia and yes it does mean mom. she’s the mother of her people okay. 
> 
> Ema = Nyo!Estonia  
Chiara = Nyo!South Italy


End file.
